It is often necessary to prevent access to chemicals and the like stored in a storage drum. The drums are typically provided with a drum top having two threaded access opening and two screw in plugs. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a drum security system that included plug assemblies which could be inserted and locked within the threaded access openings of a drum top to seal the access openings and prevent unauthorized access to the contents of the drum.